


The Lion's Pride

by Anonymous



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Impregnation, Light Dom/sub, Sexual Roleplay, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:13:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23709706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Neither of them would care if others found out what they did that night. The evidence was going to be plain to see regardless
Relationships: Harry Potter/Rose Weasley
Comments: 2
Kudos: 100
Collections: Anonymous





	The Lion's Pride

Harry sighed as he walked along the stony corridors of Hogwarts, the first place he truly called home and was now also his place of work. It wasn’t that he hated being Defence Professor at the fabled school but the constant meetings that lasted hours into the evening he could do without. Casting off his outer robes and casually chucking them over a nearby desk as he made his way through his classroom he climbed the staircase to his quarters, the wooden steps echoing loudly in the dead of night before pushing the heavy oak door open, finding the room warm and lit solely by the fireplace. A fire that currently lit a tantalising womanly figure leaning back against his desk, the normally kind blue eyes given a more sultry glow as she stared at him while her dark auburn hair had a gentle glow to it.

“Staff quarters are off-limits to students, as you are well aware,” he spoke in a manner fitting his role, a hangover from a dynamic long broken.

“I know sir, but I don’t think there’s any going back to that charade,” she replied with an added depth to her voice than he saw them normally use in the classroom, causing a part of him to begin to react.

“And what charade would that be young lady,” he questioned, his teacher persona already slowly ebbing away as his intruder pushed off the table and strutted towards him, unable to tear his eyes away from the seductive sway of her hips.

As his companion came into clear view she began to list her sins, “the idea that I am merely a student and he a teacher,” as she undid the top button on her blouse, “acting as if I don’t spend every minute of the day waiting until I’m alone with them again and can show them how I truly feel,” as the second came undone to reveal the shiny black leather collar around her graceful neck, “pretending that I haven’t been fucking him for several months,” she finished, popping open the third button and showed more cleavage than he knew they’d ever show elsewhere. Smirking slyly she wrapped her arms around his head and dragged him down into a kiss that quickly grew heated, Harry easily allowing her demanding tongue access to his before he reversed the situation and pushed his into her mouth. Harry found his hands had already found their way under a skirt that was notably shorter than what Hogwarts demanded of their students but it was the other find that caused him to still, and for her to pull back slightly with a seductive grin.

He stood motionless, processing the situation, as she untangled her arms from him and stepped back to fully remove her blouse, revealing her small, pert breasts to him, the shadows cast by the flames revealing the evidence of her excitement, before turning to her left with her arms moving to the zip on the side of her skirt, “you remember how you called me your pet kitten? Well I took that to heart,” she teased as she let the fabric fall from her hips to reveal the enchanted golden-yellow tail that gently swayed between her legs.

Mentally shaking himself free of his awed state, “and what does my kitten want first this evening,” he asked, as though there was any confusion to be had as she sank to her knees and made short work of his belt, before giving a slight hiss as his trousers and underwear was lowered over his painfully sensitive erection.

The reply he received at first consisted of a few timid strokes, the pretence of being a kitten holding firm, before the young woman looked up with her soulful eyes, “kitten wants her cream,” she keened before placing the head of his cock in her mouth and gently teasing it with her tongue, the sensations it added to his already lust-addled mind distracting from the cringey line. Instead after removing his dress shirt he eased a hand into her thick locks and gently stroked her head, feeling her lean into the action slightly, in time with the hand that was still stroking him, the sounds of his slight gasps intertwining with the crackling of the fire and that of her mouth moving over his member. In a wanton display of dedication she stared longingly at him as she slowly forced more of his length into her mouth all the way until her nose was pressed in his pubic hair and held herself there, visibly fighting her own body as it demanded air. Eventually she pulled back, leaving his cock slathered in a mix of saliva and lipstick before beginning to move back and forth over his cock, her hand stroking that which she no longer paid attention to orally.

The eroticism of the situation soon grew too much for him as he felt himself twitch in her mouth as his completion neared, his partner clearly acquainted enough with him to take it as the sign to speed up her motions that at this point consisted of solely her mouth gliding down his now well-lubricated prick as one hand hurriedly moved between her own thighs, as her own sighs vibrated pleasurably around him. He finally reached his climax and stilled in her mouth as she dutifully swallowed his cum before slowly sliding off of him, making sure to pick up every stray drop that was left in the process, sensually dragging her a finger across her lips. Harry spoke out between breaths as he calmed himself down, “you did very well kitten. What would you like as a reward?”

The young woman sat on her haunches for a brief moment before holding out a hand, which he gently took and raised her from the ground. She turned to move towards his office desk, the tail now swaying wildly, before reaching for a small vial she’d clearly left there ahead of time. She returned towards him with a demure gait to present the object to him. As she reached him he took her chin in his hand and brought her eyeline to his before cupping her jaw and tenderly stroking her cheek, “what have you got there for me kitten?”

Stoking herself up she presented the vial to him, its amber liquid glittering slightly, “this is for now,” she stated in a matter of fact manner. He took it from her and uncorked it before swallowing it in one, leaving the barest hint of a sweet flavour, whereupon he almost immediately felt his arousal go up even further and himself re-harden, “and this is my reward”. Before he could question her as to what she meant she went back to the desk, only to this time lean herself instead against the plush leather chair that accompanied it. Her new position not only left it obvious as to the fact her tail was held by a plug in her full round arse but also the shining patches on her inner thighs showed just how excited she was for what was to come.

Harry strode his way to stand behind his partner, placing a controlling hand on one hip before stroking her dripping snatch, “are you ready for me kitten,” he questioned softly, seeing her nod in response. Taking his cue he removed his teasing hand and teased her entrance with his cock, coating the still-lubricated length with her desire, before easing himself in to their combined hisses of pleasure. Her already tight entrance felt even better with the plug adding extra pressure as he slipped past it, the ridge holding it in place sending shivers up his spine as his head popped past it and felt it like a nail dragging up his length as he delved further and further into her. Given the way he felt her tighten even further and heard the sound of leather being gripped harshly she clearly wanted more from the feeling as well.

Harry placed both his hands on her full hips and began to gently thrust within her with a pace that quickly began to ramp up past his usual desire to tease his partner first and instead a baser instinct having taken over, whatever he drank driving him without any care towards one biological goal of need. Before too long the little control he had left at that point had disappeared entirely as his vision became flooded with the need to climax, the rougher pace causing his partner to arch her back and her head to lift up, groaning in pleasure, her soft fiery tresses providing too tempting a target for him to ignore as he wrapped a hand in them and pulled back to keep her head in its current position feeling her clench sharply around him as though to show her agreement. Wanting to pleasure her even further he moved the hand that remained on her hip to instead grab the base of the plug and slowly pulled on it before pushing it back in, with each repetition removing it further and further and quickening the pace of her increasingly harsh breathing. After what felt like an eternity, during which he noted one of her supporting hands had moved to instead rub ferociously at her clit, his thrusts grew frantic and uncoordinated as she cried out, “finish in me, please!”

Not wanting to disappoint her he thrust himself as deeply as possibly into her as possible, squishing her still-plugged rear in the process as he went over the cliff, causing her to scream in ecstasy as he felt himself fill her to the brim with his seed. It was only as he regained his breath while leant over her back, breathing deeply on her uncovered neck, that he noticed that he was still hard, “what exactly did you give me kitten,” he asked. In his stupor she easily manoeuvred him to sit in the chair before she stood in front of him, cum already leaking from her pussy.

“A guarantee, my lion” she rather mysteriously intoned before lowering herself upon him and gently holding his face in her hands.

“A guarantee of what,” he asked, trying to remain lucid as she began to slowly ride him.

“That tonight you make me your lioness,” she commanded, with a firm movement of her hips for emphasis before pressing a rather forceful kiss upon him which he quickly lost himself in, his hands moving to her hips but leaving her in control of the situation as she raised and lowered herself over him. When they broke for air she continued to reveal her innermost desires to him, a beautiful knowing smile on her red-hued face, “I haven’t taken my potion in a month.”

“You mean that…”

“After tonight I’ll be carrying your cubs,” she confirmed as she continued her movements, “I want to graduate with my stomach swollen, everyone knowing just who I’m having my pride with.”

“I… I don’t know what to say,” Harry let out, his mind racing through the details being revealed to him. That what had started out as a questionable act between student and teacher and had slowly become an exploration of inner-most desires and wants now about to become commitment of another kind. The last embers of rational and sane thought tried to scream at him that what was going on was wrong and would have repercussions but he didn’t move to stop what was happening. He was brought back to reality as she felt her clawing at his back, the movement of her body become increasingly maddened in pace.

“Don’t say anything, just breed me,” she shouted as she once again closed in on her peak, the fantasy of what was happening providing as much pleasure if not more than the act itself for her, before collapsing against him in a boneless pile. Harry however still wasn’t done and, as if to confirm his acceptance of what was happening, lifted her onto the desk in front of him in order to continue pumping into her, more languidly than before in an attempt to give her a chance to recover. His mind began to wonder into the depths of fantasy she had already unleashed between them, imagining watching his lioness at graduation, seeing her in a tight red form-fitting dress barely stretching over her heavily-swollen stomach to accept her qualifications as her face was revealed beneath a no-nonsense hairstyle that just about kept her messy curls in check with her smile shining brightly in radiant glory, leaving the stage to settle in his arms in an uncaring display to the world that they belonged to each other. Imagining coming home to the sight of babbling baby on hip as her analytical mind went to work on some theoretical problem or another as she succeeded in the Department of Mysteries as she always wanted to, the leather collar she currently wore in secret around her neck now replaced with a simple silver chain holding a golden ring she wore in public at all times. Visualising the evenings spent intimately exploring each other and their complex dance of control and submission, her face lighting up in satisfaction as she revealed new ways to please him as her belly once again began to grow with new life.

The thoughts that swirled in his head were enough to see him go over the edge of bliss and insanity with her for the final time that night as he once more planted his seed inside her. He fell forward, an instinctively outstretched hand stopping him from collapsing on top of her as he studied her satisfied face, her eyes drooped with tiredness as the tail still connected to her brain swished gently around his leg. As he finally felt himself soften he carefully lifted and cradled her in his arms to carry her through to his bedchambers before gently lowering her to the soft duvet and laid himself down beside her, throwing a protective arm over what would soon become their shared future that was soon joined by one of hers.

As he drifted off with her in his arms he knew there’d be consequences for this, that despite his name Hogwarts would try to be rid of him. That despite their long friendship her parents would struggle to ever understand or forgive him. But he didn’t care as long as he had that which was most important to him, for she was his lover.

His lioness.

His Rose.


End file.
